


Leathers and Smiles

by lifescream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Chenji are besties, Chenle is a kid, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Jaemin is a panicked gay, Jaemin is developing a fat crush on Jeno, Jeno is a mystery, Jeno is cool, Jisung is a kid, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifescream/pseuds/lifescream
Summary: Jaemin is your average struggling university student taking care of his younger brother Jisung. But what happens when his toddler brother brings another toddler into his house? What’s more, that toddler’s caretaker is a cute biker boy named Lee Jeno who just moved in next door to Jaemin.Oh, and Jaemin also thinks he’s sexy. But definitely not a crush… right?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 45
Kudos: 205





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just shamelessly put my twitter here @reallifescream  
> Let's be friends 😁

* * *

Jaemin would usually love Fridays. The only day of the week he looked forward to going to school in order to let the end day faster and he can finally spend his weekends at the comfort of his sheets. But no. After graduating high school, both his parents worked overseas and his younger brother started going to day care. Jaemin had to begrudgingly wake up extra early in the morning to prepare their meals and get Jisung ready.

Jaemin groans as he gets up. He watches his wall clock with hazy eyes, barely seeing seven and five. His class starts at ten yet Jisung had to be in day care by eight. He wants to scold himself for watching a movie late at night, thinking his class will be in the late morning. With a defeated sigh, Jaemin turns to the other bed on the other side of the wall where Jisung lay peacefully sound asleep.

He stumbles upon several stuffed dolls on his way to the bathroom. After washing up, he goes to the kitchen to prepare their food. Jaemin is lucky that Jisung eats anything when he’s half asleep. It’s easier to feed him vegetables first thing in the morning.

Jaemin may not be perfect, but he makes sure that Jisung eats a well balanced meal and is properly taken care of. After all, Jisung is his only brother.

Once Jisung is all ready, both brothers are out of their house. Jaemin smells the morning dew and feels the warmth of morning sun, trying his hardest to suppress a yawn. A good weather like this is good for the body yet Jaemin still yearns for that comforting blanket around his sleeping body.

From a distance, Jaemin hears shuffling noises. He turns and sees men in uniform carry large boxes into the empty house beside theirs. _Somebody’s moving in._ Jaemin thinks. Out of sheer curiosity, Jaemin eyes continue to linger until her feels a tug on his pants.

_Oh, right. Jisung._

* * *

Jaemin waves his goodbyes the moment Jisung steps in to the day care centre. All of the teachers are nice and Jisung adores them all. Jaemin had initially thought Jisung would have a hard time seeing how shy he would get when seeing strangers. Nevertheless, Jaemin is proud of his baby brother for adjusting very well.

The college student still remembers the moment when he waited for Jisung on his first day. He was smiling from ear to ear when Jisung came out of those glass doors with a bright smile on his face. Jaemin immediately took a commemorative photo and sent a copy to his parents. It was a milestone Jisung had conquered and Jaemin couldn’t get any prouder.

Jaemin sighs at the fond memory as he turns around and walks towards his university. It’s a fifteen minute walk but Jaemin has all the time to spare. He ponders over what he should do next, having two hours all by himself.

* * *

Jaemin is finally going home, finally the Friday he yearned for after enduring hours of endless lectures. He smiles dreamily as he walks to the day care centre with delight. Jisugn is already waiting for him, jumping as soon as he sees his big brother in sight.

Yet it seems Jaemin is more excited, endeared by his brother’s actions. He thanks the teacher once he grabs a hold of the toddler’s small hands.

“Hyung, there’s a new boy in class today!” Jisung says eagerly “and I made friends with him!”

“Is that so?” Jaemin hums, thinking on what to cook for dinner. “Invite him sometime so big brother will get to meet him”

* * *

Saturday was supposed to be Jaemin’s weekend. A day where he would not step foot on school grounds and instead remain in his deep slumber. Yet Jaemin finds himself standing in front of the school gates. _Fuck freshmen orientations._ He curses.

Jaemin is startled when he sees a big bike pull over beside him. He wasn’t sure he should walk faster or remain at his feet. Jaemin decided on the former.

“Hey wait!” The stranger calls, removing his helmet in haste.

Jaemin stops his tracks to face the stranger. His heart still pounds but he maintains a safe distance. He couldn’t outrun a motorcycle but he knows his way around the university at least.

“I’m sorry if I scared you” The stranger smiles dejectedly “I just wanted to ask about directions”

“Oh” Jaemin is dumfounded. He clears his throat, reminding himself to lessen his coffee intake.

As the stranger gets off of the monstrosity called big bike, Jaemin finally takes a good look at the man. Wearing leather boots, jacket, and pants along with a black shirt underneath— he has _biker_ written all over him. Jaemin doesn’t judge but this man is such a charmer.

“So” The stranger starts, stopping right in front of Jaemin. _God, he even smells good._ “I wanted to go in the engineering department but I’m kind of lost.”

“Uh” Jaemin begins to feel the heat rising “right, engineering. It’s straight up ahead.”

“Thanks” The stranger smiles, his eyes are crinkling as he walks away.

Jaemin thinks he really should lessen his espresso shots.

* * *

Jaemin hastily inserts the key to their doorway, anxiety pooling over him for leaving Jisung at home for an hour. _Fuck freshmen orientation._ He curses again.

“I’m ho— hi?” Jaemin raises a brow seeing two toddlers silently watching Cocomelon on TV.

“Hyung!” Jisung beams, noticing Jaemin’s presence “This is the boy I told you about, my friend Chenle!”

“Hello” the little boy says in broken Korean “my name is Chenle”

“H-Hi” Jaemin tries to utter, finding no other words to say. He then turns to his brother “Jisung, why is Chenle here?”

The toddler innocently tilts his head “You said to bring my friend. So I brought my friend!”

“Um” Jaemin purses his lips “I meant some other time. Chenle, where are your parents?”

“My parents went away yesterday” The Chinese kid says “I’m with uncle now”

Jaemin moves closer to the boys, leaning down to level with them “Does your uncle know you’re here?”

Chenle shakes his head, eyes tearing up.

“Lele is not bad!” Jisung exclaims “I called Lele”

The college student narrows his eyes “How?”

“I saw Lele outside” the toddler points at the door “He lives at that blue house”

Jaemin deduced Jisung meant the blue house next door. _So Chenle is our neighbour._ “Chenle, won’t your uncle be worried?”

“Uncle is not home” Chenle pouts “I was lonely so I went out”

Jaemin sighs in defeat. What could possibly be his uncle doing leaving a toddler at home? His worry increases thinking about other possibilities that might have happened to the kid if Jisung had not called for him. Jaemin reminds himself to properly have a word with this uncle.

“Please don’t be mad” Chenle says in a quiet voice, handing Jaemin his bracelet. Jaemin sees blocked beads with numbers on it “My uncle says if I get lost, I should ask people to call this number”

“Oh” Jaemin doesn’t know if he should praise the uncle for being smart or reprimand him for actually thinking that Chenle might get lost one day. He regains his composure before taking out his phone and dialing the number’s in the toddler’s bracelet.

**_Hello?_ **

“Hi. Is this Chenle’s uncle?”

**_Yes? Is there something wrong._ **

Jaemin could sense the nervousness in the other’s tone “You’re nephew is at our house. I think he got out—“

**_Oh my God. Is he okay? Did I forget to lock the door? Fuck._ **

“Umm” Jaemin finds it hard to intervened with the latter’s ramblings. “We live next door so you can get him—“

**_I’m so sorry for the trouble. I’ll be there soon._ **

Before Jaemin could say anymore, the line is cut off.

They here a series of door bell ten minutes after Jaemin’s phone call. Judging by the erratic pressing, Jaemin knows it’s Chenle’s uncle. He turns to the toddlers, signalling them to come with him “I think it’s your uncle”

Jaemin opens the door and is greeted by a very dishevelled biker boy he just met earlier on campus. Both men lock their gaze before the realization hit them.

“It’s you” The stranger says, equally surprised “That cute—“

“Uncle!” Chenle beams, running towards the said man.

“Oh, I’m sorry” The stranger says as he flusters, lifting the toddler. He holds his free hand out for Jaemin “I’m Jeno. Lee Jeno”

Jaemin shakes the latter’s hands in a daze. “J-Jaemin. Na Jaemin”

Jeno smiles, firmly holding Jaemin’s hand. “I guess moving here is actually worth it, neighbour.”

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The first thing Jaemin did as soon as he was alone inside his room was to save Jeno’s number. _It’s not weird to save a neighbour’s number, right?_ Jaemin thinks. He doesn’t have close friends since he started university and there’s no other person that’s the same age as him. Jaemin convinces himself he is just thrilled to have a potential friend so close.

So when Chenle comes over by the next day, Jaemin expected someone else. There was a bit of disappointment in his smile when he greets Chenle who came alone. Jaemin genuinely thinks this kid’s independence is admirable.

With their air conditioning broken and the kids running around hysterically, Jaemin props himself on the sofa. It’s just too hot to move inside the scorching heat of his home. Jaemin wanted to go outside. A beach or a mall would be good for this burning weather on a Sunday noon. Taking Jisung is no problem but Chenle’s also present, Jeno might mind it if the neighbour suddenly takes his nephew somewhere.

Then he remembers Jeno’s contact. Biting his lower lip, Jaemin grabs his phone nervously types.

_Hi, this is Jaemin again, your neighbour. I was wondering if it’s okay with you if I take the kids outside? Our air conditioner is broken and the kids are getting uncomfortable. Maybe the mall or the park if you don’t mind, we won’t go too far I promise._

Jaemin sees no response after a few minutes. _Was I too pushy?_

Then his phone rings, showing Jeno’s caller I.D. Jaemin hastily clears his throat before swiping the answer button. “Hi”

‘ ** _You’re going outside with two three year olds?_** ’ Jeno chuckles on the other side of the phone ‘ ** _If you’re hot and wanna have fun, you’re welcome in our house. Bring some set of clothes too._** ’

Jaemin feels his ears tingle at the word ‘hot’ and ‘fun’ together with Jeno’s voice. He didn’t think the other guy would be too straightforward. But Jaemin remembers Jeno called him cute yesterday. He didn’t want to think much but it would be a lie if he said it did not affect him. “Um, I’m not sure—“

‘ ** _We have a pool here. I’m sure your little brother would be thrilled._** ’

“Oh” Jaemin wants to slap himself “A pool. Yeah, I see. Okay”

Jeno hums through the phone ‘ ** _Great, I’ll prepare some snacks. Can’t wait to see you soon._** _’_

“M-me too” Jaemin says breathily before hanging up. “God, that was so awkward!”

Both Jisung and Chenle turn towards the distraught college student. Jisung leans to Chenle and whispers “My brother drinks a lot of coffee so he’s weird.”

* * *

Jaemin finds himself in front of Chenle’s house with two toddlers in hand. Jeno greets them in a welcoming smile and Jaemin did not just think Jeno is sexy wearing that white tank top.

Jeno clears his throat, waiting for Jaemin to enter. It was then Jaemin notices both Chenle and Jisung are already inside. “You’re also invited, you know”

For the first time, Jaemin wanted to thank the scorching sun to mask his flushed face. He purses his lips, walking inside his neighbor’s home as Jeno leads him further in.

Like the ravenette initiated, the snacks had already been prepared and the pool floaties already inflated. Jisugn and Chenle immediately run towards the pool, discarding their clothes on the way.

“Jisung, be careful” Jaemin shouts, his anxiousness overpowering his earlier nervousness “don’t go too far”

“Relax” Jeno laughs quietly beside Jaemin, handing the latter a can of cold soda “Chenle knows to stay on the side.”

“But—“

“Plus, we’re watching them” Jeno says confidently, patting Jaemin’s back “Let’s have some fun too”

Before Jaemin could say anything, Jeno takes off his top. Jaemin suppresses the urge to watch more, quickly averting his gaze. _I am not attracted to him._ Jeno is a very handsome man with a really good body but Jaemin just admires him— definitely not attraction.

“Hyung!” Jisung calls out, distracting jaemin from his inner conflict. “join us”

Jaemin awkwardly pulls off his shirt, feeling Jeno’s gaze linger in him. He sees the ravenette smile at him before joining the kids.

* * *

Jaemin hadn’t had this much fun in a long while. He had been preparing for the university entrance exams that he completely neglected his social life. Jaemin decided Jisung was his top priority after their parents left him with the toddler.

“What’s your major?” Jeno asks, sweeping back his wet raven locks.

“Dance” Jaemin says quietly, observing the toddlers at the side “Although I know it’s not as amazing as engineering”

“So you remember my department” Jeno asks, teasingly smirking as Jaemin flushes again. The latter slowly submerges half his face to cool himself from the embarrassment. Jeno continues “I actually think dancing is really cool. It’s more artistic and fun than solving equations, don’t you think?”

“I suppose if you put it that way” Jaemin finally turns to Jeno. The latter looked so sincere and he’s been treating Jaemin so nicely. Jaemin is so happy he finally found a friend as good and as admirable as Jeno.

* * *

“Jeno, thank you. I think the kids had a really great time” Jaemin says shyly, cradling a sleeping Jisung in his arms “and me too”

“I’m glad I was a proper host” Jeno replies, his eyes turning into crescents “we should hang out next time”

Jaemin feels relief wash over his body at Jeno’s proposition “That would be great”

* * *

Jaemin didn’t expect the “hang out” to be so soon when he finds Jeno outside his door two days after. “I got locked out of the house” Jeno says in an awkward smile.

Jaemin invites him in, still processing the current flow of events. “Is no one at home?”

“No” Jeno says, awkwardly standing at the entryway “my sister, Chenle’s mom, will come home later tonight and I had nowhere else to go. I’ hope I’m not bothering you.”

“Not at all” Jaemin says almost immediately. He looks at the clock at his side, showing thirty minutes after twelve. Both Jisung and Chenle are at day care and it’s still a few hours before Jaemin had to fetch his brother. “Have you eaten lunch?”

“No” The ravenette says sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck “I just hung at our porch for thirty minutes, wondering what I should do. Then I remembered you.”

Jaemin smiles faintly at Jeno’s revelation. He didn’t think he would find Jeno’s actions to be quite adorable. It as so different from his first impression of the leather-dressed biker boy. And the thought that Jaemin came to Jeno’s mind made his heart warm.

“Then join me for lunch” Jaemin says enthusiastically.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

For two days Jaemin continues to burry himself with piles of homework due on Friday. It does not help when Jisung has a fever from his teeth growing and Jaemin has to constantly tend to him. It’s normal for kids to get sick because of these reasons but Jaemin is still left to worry. His heart aches every time he hears his baby brother cry and during these times, he wishes his parents were here.

“Yes, mom. I gave Jisung his medicine before he fell asleep” Jaemin says on the phone, his hand aimlessly tapping the pen on his unfinished assignment. “I’m not being a worrywart. Yes, I got it. Take care. Love you”

Jaemin exhales heavily as he turns his phone off. His bad at calculus and no matter how much he tries to search the internet for tutorials, he still couldn’t get the equations right. From a distance, Jaemin hears a motor engine. He figures it’s probably Jeno doing some test runs or whatever the biker dudes call it. out of sheer curiosity, Jaemin moves closer to the window to where he can see their neighbour’s front yard.

He sees Jeno taking a garden hose to wash his motorbike. Jaemin’s eyes continue to linger, chuckling softly when he sees Jeno almost slipping from the soap suds. “God, he even looks good with wet clothes on” Jaemin says out loud and mentally slaps himself.

Figuring it might be a sign to stop ogling at his neighbour, Jaemin pulls away and stares blankly at his untouched work. Then it hit him. Jaemin quickly gets his phone and types his message. Jeno will probably see it later but Jaemin hoped he actually would. Jeno is an engineering student and probably knows calculus better than Jaemin. _There’s no harm in asking for help from the friendly neighbour, right?_

* * *

It was after dinner when Jaemin finally receives the reply he looked forwards to. Jaemin sheepishly smiles as he reads Jeno’s reply.

**Jeno _: I would love to teach you^^ let’s meet at the cafeteria tomorrow at lunch._**

Jaemin thinks the emoji matches Jeno’s eyes that it’s actually endearing. Biting his lower lip, he immediately responds. Jaemin had never thought the day would come when he looks forward on going to school.

* * *

Time went by sooner than Jaemin expects. He finds himself in the school cafeteria, patiently waiting for Jeno. He finally sees the biker boy, clad in plain white shirt and the usual leather pants that firmly hugs his thighs. And Jaemin is definitely not looking.

“Hey” Jeno greets, sitting in front of Jaemin.

“Hi” Jaemin greets back, pushing a tray of food towards the ravenette “I hope you don’t mind. I bought you lunch as thanks.”

Jeno laughs quietly, taking the tray of steak and mashed potatoes “You really didn’t have to. I’m just glad I could help. I love steaks though!”

Jaemin feels relief wash over him for choosing the right food. They quickly finish their meals and Jeno decides to sit beside Jaemin.

“So, what can I help you with?” The ravenette asks.

“Derivatives” Jaemin groans, handing the latter his worksheet “I’m so confused”

Jeno takes the worksheet and hums. “This is easy. Look here”

“Then the derivative of x3 would be 3x2dx. We will use the formula xn-1, where n is equals to 3. Multiplying the variable 3 to x, we can get 3x. Since n is equals to 3, n-1 is 3-1 so we get 2. Don’t forget to put dx after. So we have 3x2dx.” Jeno spoke confidently as he scribbles the answer.

Jeno is actually good at explaining things much to Jaemin’s surprise. He looked so charming by simply talking and Jaemin is left entranced. The ravenette must have been popular in high school with tons of friends unlike Jaemin.

“Jeno!” a girl stops in front of their table, waving at the said man. Jaemin thinks she is very pretty the way she carries herself. “There’s a party at our sorority house tonight and you’re invited. Please do come, some of my sorority sisters want to meet you too.”

She then turns to Jaemin “You’re cute. You should come too.”

“Thanks” Jaemin smiles awkwardly, not used to the sudden friendliness. He ponders over the invitation, knowing it’s a way for him to be finally welcomed into the social world. Yet he doesn’t feel comfortable about seeing so many people, it makes him feel overwhelmed. In addition to that, there’s also Jisung. Jaemin purses his lips “But I’m sorry I can’t go. Thank you, though”

“So he’s that type, huh.” She says to Jeno then turns back to Jaemin “Oh well, you’re welcome if you change your mind”

Jaemin isn’t naïve. He knows exactly what that means. Sure, he may not be perfectly sociable but it’s not like he doesn’t mind when people say it to his face. Sometimes he wonders why Jeno would even be friends with him. Does Jeno find him interesting? Or is it because Chenle hangs out with Jisung that Jeno just tries to befriend him?

Jaemin begins to feel his chest tighten at the possibility. He feels uncomfortable and out of place so Jaemin decides to tidy his papers and bids Jeno goodbye in haste. Jaemin feels miserable seeing Jeno’s dejected face but what can he do if he feels like an outsider?

* * *

Friday night comes and Jaemin is on the living room with Jisung watching nursery rhymes. He feels frustrated not being able to thank Jeno for helping him but he feels so awkward to text the ravenette. Maybe Jeno is angry at him for leaving immediately or maybe Jeno already forgot about him and probably enjoying himself at the party.

Surely there will be lots of pretty girls and popular boys. Jeno belongs to that world, unlike Jaemin’s boring and awkward one. Jaemin sighs at the thought that maybe Jeno won’t talk to him anymore. _It won’t affect Jisung and Chenle’s friendship, right?_

Speaking of Chenle, Jaemin wonders if there’s someone at home watching the toddler. Jeno told him when they were at the pool that Chenle’s mom only comes home once a week during Wednesdays. It’s still Friday.

But before jaemin could even think further, he feels his phone vibrate. Jaemin is surprised to see Jeno’s caller I.D. and nervously opens the message.

**Jeno: _Are you free tonight?_**

Jaemin blinks. _Why would Jeno ask him that?_ ‘I’m at home with Jisung. Why?’

**Jeno: _Can Chenle and I come over?_**

Jaemin: ‘I thought you’re at the party?’

**Jeno: _I can’t stand crowds. Plus no one’s going to watch Chenle. Remember what happened when I left him before?_**

Jaemin smiles, fond of that bizarre memory but more on Jeno not mad at him.

Jaemin: ‘You know, you’re free to leave Chenle here. He is always welcomed.’

**Jeno: _And I’m not?_**

Jaemin’s smile widens ‘You are. And yes, you can come over’

**Jeno: _Be there in 5._**

* * *

Jeno arrives exactly five minutes with Chenle in his arms. He wore black hoodie and basketball shorts while the toddler is already in his pajamas. Jisung excitedly gets up from the couch to welcome his friend.

Jaemin invites the duo inside as he prepares their snacks. He turns to Jeno “You go choose a movie while I prepare the popcorns. Jisung, help me please”

Jisung hurriedly trots to his brother’s aid while the visitors settle themselves.

* * *

They watch Captain America knowing the kids would absolutely love superheroes. They weren’t wrong since both Jisung and Chenle excitedly mimic the action scenes. As soon as the movie nears its end, both toddlers are dozing off signalling the college students to turn in for the night. They carry their drowsy younger brothers in their arms as Jaemin walks their guests to the door.

“Let’s do this again next time.” Jeno proposes as he steps outside “How about a movie marathon?”

“Are you implying a sleepover?” Jaemin asks, thrilled by the thought that Jeno wants to hang out with him again.

The ravenette raises his brow “Is that a no?”

Jaemin chuckles softly “Let’s do it”

“Goodnight, Jaemin” Jeno says, walking away.

Jaemin tightens his hold onto Jisung’s sleeping figure and quietly smiles “Goodnight, Jeno.”

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Jaemin is feeling ecstatic today. His mom finally got time to go home after months of not seeing each other. Jaemin’s parents work overseas, teaching children as they travel from country to county. Jaemin wanted to be like that someday, spreading his love for dancing to kids who dream of becoming dancers.

“I wished dad could come too” Jaemin says with a regretful smile on his face as he talks to the phone.

_I’m sorry, honey. Both of us can’t leave together. Next time, dad will come home._

“I know. I understand”

_I’ll be home in sixteen hours. I miss you two so much._

Jaemin nods, looking at Jisung’s sleeping figure. “We miss you and dad, too. I’ll pick you up on the airport, okay?”

* * *

“So, how’s school honey?” His mom pries as soon as she and Jaemin settles on the dining table. “Anyone interest you?”

Jeno comes to Jaemin’s mind first. He clears his throat, trying to dismiss the sudden thought of his neighbour. “Still adjusting but I think I’m doing okay”

“Mommy” Jisung’s small figure, clutching the red toy car their mother brought for him “I made a friend at school. His name’s Lele and he lives next door!”

“Is that so?” Their mother coos, cupping Jisung’s round cheeks “That’s great, baby. Introduce me to this Lele next time, okay?”

“Jaemin, can I— oh“ The front door swings open and the figure of Jeno emerges. Shock is still evident in the ravenette’s face as realization hit him. “I’m sorry”

Jaemin smiles looking at Jeno’s awkward figure before walking towards him, pulling him into the dining area “Mom, this is Jeno. He’s Chenle’s uncle, Jisung’s friend. They just moved in next door to ours.” He introduces and then turns to Jeno “Jeno, this is my mom”

“Hello, Mrs. Na.” Jeno sheepishly smiles “I’m sorry for barging in like that”

“Nice to meet you too, Jeno.” Their mother gives him a welcoming smile “It’s fine, I’m glad Jaemin found a friend in this neighbourhood.”

Jaemin’s heart warms when his mother recognizes Jeno as his friend. Turning to the latter, he asks “By the way, what’s up?”

“Oh, I was going to ask if you still have some kimchi left.” Jeno answers honestly “The sweet one, Chenle wants to eat those.”

“I like those too!” Jisung interjects, happy that his friend also likes the same food.

“I’ll go pack it” Their mom offers, patting Jisung’s head “you play around or watch some T.V.”

* * *

Jaemin looks at the purple ticket in his hand. His class will participate in a competition as part of their exam and they can invite one person watch. His mom would be picking Jisung up and they have a plan to go to the amusement park later. Jeno comes into his mind again, contemplating if he should invite the latter.

He puts up his courage to call Jeno’s number. “Hi”

_Hey. What’s up?_

Jaemin bites his lower lip “I was wondering if you’re free this Friday? Around three?”

_I think I am. Why?_

“Well, our class is participating in a dance competition and I have one extra ticket. My mom will be with Jisung so I had no one to invite.”

_You’re inviting me? Sure!_

A small smile breaks into Jaemin’s face as soon as Jeno agreed. There is that unfamiliar heat rising again, but it’s a good feeling. “Okay, see you”

* * *

Today’s finally the day. Jaemin breathes out as nervousness finally getting into him. They’re next to perform, yet he still couldn’t see Jeno’s figure in the crowd. Jaemin feels a light sting in his heart looking at his watch showing fifteen minutes past three.

_He’s pretty late._

Jaemin sighs as he collects himself. It’s a competition and it’s not the time to mope around when his teammates expect a lot for him. He stands up and puts on a smile as his group enters the stage.

The moment their class is announced to be the winner, the crowd and Jaemin’s teammates roar in excitement and happiness. Jaemin should be happy to finally get a hold of the trophy, but he still feels something is missing. His eyes travel to the crowd, searching for that familiar face he wanted to see.

His smile slowly dissipates as his tears threaten to form. He had never felt this much disappointment.

_So this is how it feels to be stood up. I shouldn’t have expected much._

* * *

He comes home victorious but there’s even no one to greet him. Jaemin walks up to his room, plopping himself on the bed and letting his fatigue wash over him. His muscles aching from days of practice, his eyes swelling from sleepless nights, and his heart stinging from expecting.

_Jeno never promised to come anyway._

Jaemin feels tired, tired and stupid.

“Honey, wake up”

Jaemin feels his mother’s hand caress his brown locks softly. He groans “Five more minutes”

“I know you’re tired but you need to eat dinner” His mother replies, kissing Jaemn’s temple “and congratulations, honey. I knew you’d win.”

Jaemin lazily pulls himself up, giving his mother a sullen smile “It was a team effort”

Jaemin gets distracted when he hears a familiar sound of engine next door. He takes a small peek at his window, seeing Jeno putting on a helmet and driving away.

The sting in Jaemin’s heart returns again, saddened by Jeno’s actions.

* * *

“Aren’t you eating?” Jaemin asks once he sees a single plate laid out for him at the table.

“We already ate, honey” Their mom responds, brushing Jisung’s hair as he watches his favourite phonic song. She stands up and sits next to Jaemin “But you seem pretty down. Is something bothering you?”

Jaemin contemplates. He might be overreacting but he always tells his mom about him “Well, I invited this friend to my competition. He sounded so sure to come but he didn’t.” Jaemin’s voice became smaller at the end.

“It’s Jeno, isn’t it?” His mom smiles, leaning her elbows on the glass table.

Jaemin nods “I’m probably overreacting. He might have been busy and I just assumed he’s always free.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that if you treat him as your friend” His mom responds, patting Jaemin’s back “you will feel sad if the person you invite won’t come. That’s normal.”

“I saw uncle Jen at school” Jisung confesses with his little voice. “They took Lele to the hospital.”

“What?” Both Jaemin and his mom chorused. Jaemin heart tightens out of worry and anxiety. He rushes to his room to get his phone and contact Jeno.

It was then he realizes his phone has been turned off for hours. Once he turns it on, several notifications pop on his screen but his eyes focus Jeno’s message sent a few hours earlier.

_Jaemin, I’m really sorry I couldn’t go. Chenle’s been admitted to the hospital and my sister couldn’t come immediately so I have to watch over him. I hope you’re not mad._ _I heard from my classmates you won! Congratulations! I knew you could do it. I promise I’ll make it up to you once Chenle’s fine._

Jaemin hastily changes his clothes and goes to the kitchen with his mom and brother. He packs some leftover food and puts them into his bag. “I have to go”

“Take care, honey.” Jaemin’s mom replies, cradling a sleepy Jisung on her arms.

* * *

“Jeno!” Jaemin calls, seeing the familiar leather-clad ravenette.

Jeno jerks “Jaemin? What are you—“

“How’s Chenle?” Jaemin questions, out of breath. “What happened?”

“It seems he fell off of the monkey bar at the day care.” Jeno explains, patting the seat beside him “The doctor says it’s a light sprain but his fever is quite high. I— I don’t know what to do”

Jaemin fights the urge to hug Jeno. Instead, he simply pats the latter’s back “Being with children is never easy, accidents like these happen. I’m sure Chenle will be fine. He’s a great kid after all!” Jaemin cheers.

A small smile breaks on Jeno’s lips “Yeah, he is. But what are you doing here this late?”

“I actually just read your message” Jaemin admits, handing him the lunch boxes “I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner”

“It’s fine, Jaemin.” Jeno holds Jaemin’s hand instead “I’m sorry I couldn’t come. I was really looking forward to see you on stage. Congratulations.”

Jaemin feels his skin burning where Jeno touched. He couldn’t explain it but he begins to feel something bubbling inside him. Jeno’s hand is rough but at the same time warm, and Jaemin thinks it feels perfect. “Thank you”

* * *

Jaemin wakes up feeling the weight of Jeno’s head on his shoulder. They’ve been up all night watching Chenle simultaneously. The toddler’s fever would fluctuate from time to time and their worries did not subside until Chenle finally is able to sleep soundly.

Jaemin tries to shift his body, careful not to wake Jeno up. Even with a sleeping face, Jeno is still unbelievably attractive. Jaemin has never seen anyone look this good sleeping that it’s enviable and admirable at the same time.

“Good morning”

“Mom” Jaemin whispers, seeing the figure of his mother in front of them. “What are you doing here?”

His mother hands him a new set of lunch boxes “I brought you breakfast. You should eat as soon as Jeno wakes up”

“Thank you” Jaemin takes the boxes carefully. Jeno stirs for a bit and resumes his slumber.

“I hope you made up” His mother comments “He seems like a really nice boy”

Jaemin smiles softly as he watches Jeno’s sleeping face “He is”

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

“Jaemin, would you go to a wedding with me?”

A spoonful of rice in front of Jaemin is neglected as soon as he hears Jeno ask. The leather-clad ravenette sits in front of Jaemin, casually munching his fill of lunch.

“My sister told me to invite you” Jeno continues.

Jaemin finally takes up the courage to resume eating, trying to look as unaffected as possible “Whose wedding?”

“My sister’s” Jeno says nonchalantly. He pauses to take a look at Jaemin, understanding the latter’s confusion “They had Chenle out of wedlock. Now that my sister and future brother in law are in a better state, they wanted to have a church wedding.”

“Oh” was all Jaemin could muster.

“Chenle insisted Jisung to come so I told my sister I should invite you too”

“Then I’ll do my best to watch over Jisung” Jaemin excitedly says knowing he’d get to come with his baby brother.

“Actually” Jeno puts down his utensils “you’re also part of the entourage.”

Jaemin widens his eyes “Pardon?”

“My sister doesn’t have that many people to invite so you’ll be one of the groomsmen”

Jaemin’s mouth lay agape. He had never been to a wedding— he might have been into one but he doesn’t recall. Walking in an isle has never crossed Jaemin’s mind for once “I— I guess I can?”

“Great!” Jeno grins widely that his eyes almost disappear.

Jaemin always finds Jeno’s smile endearing despite his cool persona and the gap makes Jaemin’s heart flutter.

* * *

“Hyung, it’s hot” Jisung pouts as he fiddles with the collar of his shirt “I don’t like this”

“It’s just for a while” Jaemin crouches down to level with his brother and points at the other toddler sitting on the couch eating raisins “Look at Chenle, he’s behaving”

“Jisung” Chenle beams, swinging his little feet as he shows Jisung the raisin packet “come eat with me”

Jisung doesn’t say anymore and leaves Jaemin’s side to sit next to his friend. Jaemin smiles at the adorable sight, taking his phone and snapping a picture of the two. _I’ll have this printed._

“Looks like you’re having fun”

Surprised by the sudden voice, Jaemin jerks and lets go of his phone. Jaemin frustratingly takes his phone, relieved that it isn’t broken, to see Jeno smiling slyly. _If only you weren’t so cute._

Unaffected by Jaemin’s defeated face; Jeno opens his arms wide “How do I look?”

_Fuck, he looks good in suits._ With Jeno’s figure, even cheap suits would look custom tailored. From his broad shoulders, narrow waist, and long legs plus that face— Jeno looked liked a fucking model. “Different” Jaemin manages to utter, hiding the fact that he’s internally affected so.

“Do I?” Jeno raises a brow “You don’t seem that impressed, though?”

_If only you knew._ Jaemin clears his throat “I always see you with leathers or jeans so this is different”

“I guess so” Jeno nods, buying Jaemin’s explanation “You look great, by the way”

“Not as great as you” Jaemin says humbly. It’s true though, Jaemin looked liked a plain potato compared to Jeno.

“What are you talking about?” Jeno asks with a scandalous face “Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You’re very attractive, Jaemin”

_He thinks I’m attractive?_ “I—“

“Uncle, what are you doing here?” Chenle asks as he munches more raisins “You shouldn’t be here.”

“I can’t talk to my friend?” Jeno challenges.

Chenle pouts “Minnie hyung is in my team!”

Jaemin turns to the ravenette “What are you talking about?”

Jeno chuckles “Earlier, Chenle and I were with my mom and sister on the other room but Mom and sister couldn’t get any preparation done because Chenle keeps making a mess. I gave him a time out and he sulked saying he’d team with you and Jisung to destroy me”

“Are we destroying uncle Jen?” Jisung asks innocently.

Chenle nods in determination “We are”

“Okay” Jaemin sighs “No one’s destroying anyone.” He takes Jeno’s arm and leads him to the door “Jeno, go back and help your sister”

“Ah, I wanted to spend more time with you” Jeno says solemnly, looking into Jaemin’s eyes.

Jaemin’s heart tightens upon hearing Jeno’s words. He doesn’t want to misunderstand but Jeno’s been making his heart pound with anything as simple as hello.

“But I guess I should go” Jeno remarks, tickling Jaemin’s chin like a cat before leaving.

Jaemin is left dumbfounded “What was that about”

* * *

Jaemin struggles to fix his corsage by the time he reaches the line. He is paired to this girl who keeps smiling at him but Jaemin’s attention continue to linger at his brother. Jisung looked confused which is understandable given this is his first time in a wedding but looking at him following Chenle gives Jaemin a ray of hope that they will pull through it.

The wedding song starts and both Chenle and Jisung walk in the isle along with other toddlers. Jaemin begins to feel nervous, anxious at how he looks in the eyes of a crowd. The girl who has her arm linked with Jaemin’s smiles confidently. Jaemin wishes he had this confidence.

As they strode along the red isle, Jaemin feels the dread wash over him. He looks into the altar, wondering if this is how it feels to be wedded. Jaemin wonder why, even though the groom is all dolled up, the best man beside him looked the best out of all.

Jeno just hogs all of Jaemin’s attention in every way. He couldn’t even look to where Jisung is because his eyes always follow Jeno.

And now that he is at the front of the altar parting with the girl beside him, she accidentally tugs on his corsage. Jaemin panics when he sees the flower fall on his feet and he attempts to reach it. But the thought that he’s taking too much time as the crowd watches him overpowers Jaemin and he leaves the corsage behind, lowering his head in shame.

As Jaemin quickens his pace, he hears Jisung and Chenle call out to him as if telling him to turn around. He does so and sees Jeno running after him, with Jaemin’s corsage in hand. Jeno smiles, taking Jaemin’s hand and gives him the flower before returning to his position beside the groom. It was a brief moment, but Jaemin feels as if time had slowed down for him.

_Despite being watched by the whole crowd, Jeno still ran after me._

Jaemin’s heart beats louder seeing Jeno’s stature gracing the altar.

_Who marries you would be the luckiest person alive._

* * *

“You good?” Jeno asks as he hands Jaemin a glass of water.

They settle themselves in the reception hall’s terrace— away from the chatty relatives and nosy friends. From outside, Jaemin sees Chenle and Jisung sitting comfortably beside the bride and the groom.

“Your sister is very pretty” Jaemin comments. She and Jeno has similar features— raven black hair, pale skin, and slender figure. He wonders what they’re family have done in the past to have such beautiful genes. Even Jeno’s brother in law is also good looking. _What an attractive family._

“Too bad she’s married now” Jeno says but Jaemin senses a hint of mischief in his tone.

Jaemin may be wrong but, even with a light chance, he hopes Jeno is interested in him “What if she isn’t?”

“Do you like her?” Jeno replies almost instantly.

Jaemin chuckles softly. It may be too early to dwell on how Jeno feels for him but at least Jeno gives him enough attention to actually invite and spend time with him alone like this. Jaemin shakes his head “I just think you look alike”

“Oh” Jeno says in almost a whisper “though I still don’t know what you mean by that”

“You are both attractive” Jaemin blurts out unconsciously but it was too late to defend himself when he sees Jeno smiling sheepishly.

“You were adorable at the altar you know” Jeno smirks “All flustered like that”

Jaemin groans in frustration remembering the earlier mishap “Oh no”

Jeno pinches his cheek “But were so cute back then I couldn’t help but look at you”

_Is there a chance for him to be interested with me?_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The altar scene with the fallen corsage actually happened to me years ago. I was a bridesmaid but the best man was my cousin so it wasn’t romantic, I was just clumsy and I panicked. My aunties were laughing at me from their seat when my cousin ran after me. It was so embarrassing.  
> I never thought I would experience such a cliché situation in real life so it got me thinking, “Huh, so this really happens” I thought it would be fun to recreate it here in this story.  
> But on a serious note, I still dread that moment and I get anxious whenever I get invited to weddings after that.


End file.
